


A walk in a park

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feliks and Ludwig went to the park with Ludwigs dogs.
Relationships: Germany/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	A walk in a park

"Luuudwig!!!" the said man rubber his forhead in annoyence at the other man.

"What is it Feliks?" the other gave him a sly grin happy he irriteded him.

"Nothing, just wanted to, like, say hi" he got closer and look what the other was doing.

The German man was currently sorting through some papers supposedly trying to find something. This picked Feliks' curiousity so he looked into the papers too "ooo wat dis" he perpousedly said it wrongly to get even more on the others narves.

"Put it down" he said on the very egde of his patience.

"No fun" Was all the shorter said and put the paper down, but he didn't miss the opportunity to tease Lud about his anger issues. "So, what are you doing?"

Ludwig put the papers down, permamently giving up on what he was doing and giving his attention to his friend "Nevermind, let's just do something else"

"Yes!" the pole expressed his victory by throwing his fist in the air.

While Ludwig let himself be distracted by his thoughts Feliks insisted on bringing dogs to the park. He didn't mind taking his dogs to the park, he did though fear for what Feliks might do. 

But as of now they were walking to the park. 

Ludwig looked at his conpanion and started thinking. They weren't exactly friends, they never really got along, but there was something that drown him to the green eyed man. Lately their relationship was a lot better, he definitely felt something for the other, but he couldn't tell if the other even saw him as a friend and not frenemy or just a neighbor. 

He wanted to tell him streight to his face, but he had a feeling he would laugh in his face if he did. 

His thoughts were stopped when they arrived at the park. Just after getting there Feliks spotted ice creem shop so he ran for it. Ludwig asking himself why he even agree to that, but then his dog barked wanting his attention and the small blonde man was momentalny forgetten. 

After Feliks got them both some ice creem - cause even if Ludwig doesn't want to he can eat it - he rushed to were Lud Was playing with his dogs and smiled slightly. He was aware of his feelings for him and he also felt that he liked him, but he doesn't want to make the first move. He also thought his feelings were obvious the the uptight man. 

Plot twist they weren't

He gave Ludwig his ice creem smiling cheekly at him and mentally coping at the sweet scene unfolding before him, of the man he adores being the softest human with pets. 

Now they ate their ice creem, Feliks end up finishing after Ludwig because it was to sweet for him and were playing with dogs chasing them after they snitched a stiks from them and when they got tierd petting them while sitting on the ground. 

Thry made eye contact and both smiled at each other admiringly. 

One they, they both thought, we'll be together.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, my first work. Yay
> 
> I too it as my personal goal to write Poland x someone cause there's so little content. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
